


Hurricane

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eddie loves Richie, M/M, Shit goes down, eddie has a crush on misha collins, eddie is bad at hiding it, eddies reaction was based on mine, fight me, light hereditary spoilers, richie and eddie have a sleepover, they watch hereditary cause yeah, truth or dare happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Richie was his best friend, he can’t catch feelings for him, it would be...catastrophic. If movies had taught him anything, falling in love with your best friend wasn’t easy, it sucks. Because you try to act normal and goof around like you used to but all you can think of is your lips meeting theirs and feeling their skin on your fingertips. Which is why Eddie was having such a hard time tonight, because he had fallen in love with Richie Tozier.(yes this is named after a p!atd song)





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> this is a filler fic cause im working on this huuuuugggee spn/it crossover fic (introduction is coming soon) but hope u enjoy this and yeah

It was a sleepover. The was all it was. One night at Richie’s house, while his mom was out of town and Eddie, couldn’t get through it. He’s had thousands of sleepover just like this one, but his stomach was doing somersaults as if it was training for a gymnastics competition. He kept feeling blush run into his cheeks every time Richie would tease him and call him a ‘cutie pie’.  _ Dammit, was he getting a crush on Richie?  _

 

Richie was his best friend, he can’t catch feelings for him, it would be...catastrophic. If movies had taught him anything, falling in love with your best friend wasn’t easy, it sucks. Because you try to act normal and goof around like you used to but all you can think of is your lips meeting theirs and feeling their skin on your fingertips. Which is why Eddie was having such a hard time tonight, because he had fallen in love with Richie Tozier. 

 

“Hey spaghetti, what movie should we watch?” 

 

“Horror?” Eddie had suggested horror partially because if they watched a scary movie he would be able to snuggle up against Richie and feel his warmth but also he wanted to watch  _ Hereditary _ . 

 

“I’m down. _ Hereditary _ ?” 

 

“You read my mind.” 

 

Richie queued up the movie while Eddie went into the kitchen to get some popcorn. He put the bag in and watched it spin round and round in the microwave. He dug his nails into his hands as he tried hard not to think about Richie in the next room over wearing pajama shorts and a tank top-

 

**BEEP BEEP**

 

The microwave chimed, scaring Eddie out of his thoughts. He grabbed the scalding hot bag of popcorn and poured it out into a bowl for him and Richie. He came into the living room to see Richie lying seductively on the couch, sending all kinds of emotions into Eddie’s head but mostly love. 

 

“Draw me like one of your french girls.” Richie said, jokingly. 

 

Eddie walked over and playfully kicked Richie’s feet off so he could sit down. Richie immediately flung one of his arms over Eddie’s shoulder, making his heart beat faster.  _ Get it under control, Kaspbrak.  _

 

“Word on the street is this movie’s pretty spooky. Don’t want my sweet Eds to get scared.” 

 

“I’ll be fine, but will you be okay? I remember what happened after we watched  _ The Nun _ .” 

 

“That was a one-time thing. I’m Richard Tozier, baby, ain’t nothing scare me.” 

 

“Except for  _ The Nun _ .” 

 

“That chick was horrifying, alright.” 

 

Eddie and Richie snuggled up together, which was a regular occurrence at their sleepovers, and hit play on the movie.  _ Hereditary _ was actually the most horrifying movie Eddie would ever watch. He kept his head dug into Richie’s chest the entire time. During the last few scenes, arguably the scariest part, Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie and held tight. Richie just laughed in exchange, but still kept his hands around Eddie comfortingly. When the movie ended and the credits rolled, Eddie was practically shaking with fear. 

 

“Jesus Christ, that was so much worse than  _ The Nun _ .” Richie said, shutting off the TV.

 

“No shit, Sherlock. I mean when she was floating around on the ceiling.” 

 

“Don’t worry, my spaghetti prince, I’ll protect you.” Richie scooped up Eddie in his arms, to which Eddie protested greatly, and carried him up the stairs to his room. Richie dropped him down on his bed and flopped down next to him. They stared up at the ceiling together until Eddie broke the silence. 

 

“So, Richie….girls am I right?”  _ Why the fuck? _

 

Richie almost laughed out loud. “Oh, Eds. Is this your futile attempt at being straight?” 

 

His face turned a deep shade of red. “W-w-what are you talking about?” 

 

“Edward Kaspbrak. You are about as straight as silly string.” 

 

“Damn. Am I that obvious?” 

 

“Only when you're staring at my ass.” 

 

Eddie fell off the bed, making Richie roar with laughter, which made Eddie laugh too. When the pair finally got a hold of themselves, Eddie spoke. 

 

“I don’t stare at your ass.” 

 

“Tell that to the rest of the losers who have to watch it. I have gotten several complaints about how often you stare at my ass. Stan told me to turn down my ass, which is completely impossible, I mean have you seen this thing - oh wait that’s what we’re talking about.” 

Eddie snorted. 

 

“Spaghetti boy, I’d think I’d say we’re even given all the times I’ve stared at  _ your _ ass.” 

 

“You’ve what?” 

 

“Said what I said. You’ve got a pretty great one, too.” 

 

Eddie climbed onto the bed and sat next to Richie. “Is this your attempt to be straight, too?” 

 

“Sugar, I’m not straight.” 

 

Eddie’s heart fluttered at the use of ‘sugar’. His brain tried to play it off as Richie’s usual flirting but something felt different. Maybe it was the way Richie was looking at him. Eddie was sitting up looking down at Richie, who was lying on the bed. His messy black hair was falling into his eyes, which were illuminated only by the lamp in Richie’s room. 

 

“Well, neither am I.” 

 

Richie raised his eyebrows and Eddie almost had to pinch himself. This had to be a dream, there’s no way Richie liked him. Eddie was….. Eddie. He was short and out of shape. Eddie was scared of horror movies and liked rom-coms and had the world’s largest crush on Misha Collins. 

 

Richie was...something else. He road motorcycles to school granted it was a really shitty one but a motorcycle nonetheless. He was tall and lanky and beautiful. He had freckles dotted all over his face like the stars in the night sky. He was funny and kind and  _ Jesus Christ if you don’t stop thinking about him you’re gonna end up kissing him.  _

 

Would that really be such a bad thing? Kissing Richie? Would Richie even….kiss him back? 

 

Eddie tried to ignore his train of thought and push it to the back of his mind. Still, he felt a shift in the room as he and Richie stayed silent staring into each other’s eyes. A voice in his brain chanted over and over again  _ do it do it do it do it.  _

 

Richie looked away, turning to his nightstand, grabbing his phone. Eddie saw him scroll through Instagram. 

 

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Eddie said. Richie’s head shot up and he practically dropped his phone. 

 

“Fuck yeah, Eds. That’s more like it.” 

 

“You wanna go first?”

“Edward Kaspbrak. Truth or dare?” 

 

“Truth.” 

 

“What are you? I mean you said you weren’t straight so…”

 

“Gay. World’s largest crush on Misha Collins ever since Lazarus Rising.” Richie nodded. “Truth or dare, Rich?” 

 

“Dare.” 

 

A smile grew on Eddie’s face. “I dare you to order me a pizza.” 

 

Richie narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but sighed instead. “Anything on it?” 

 

“Pineapple.” 

 

He gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

 

“Oh, but I would. Now get Regina Pizzeria on the phone.” 

 

Richie accepted his defeat and called in for a large pineapple pizza. 20 minutes and about 13 rounds of truth or dare later, they found themselves on the floor, stuffed with pizza. 

 

“Spaghetti boy, truth or dare?” 

 

“Dare.” 

 

“Adventurous, Eds.” Richie appeared to think for a moment. He liked his lips. “I dare you…..to kiss me.” 

 

Eddie felt his face get hot. He fidgeted with his fingers while he thought of an answer. Richie wanted him to kiss him. It had to be a joke. There was no way. Richie was fucking with him. 

 

“Wha-what?” Eddie barely sputtered out, his heart beating faster by the moment. 

 

“Kiss me.” 

 

Suddenly, Eddie found himself jumping forward and grabbing Richie’s face and connecting their lips.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
